megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Protagonists
List Page At the rate this disambiguation page is going - where it's not serving as a disambiguation for articles titled "Protagonist" and instead being used to list all the protagonists of every game in the series - might as well rename it into a "List of Protagonists". Yea or nay? BLUER一番 22:29, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :I think that would be ideal, yes. --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 02:41, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Are there protagonists who aren't silent? I'm specifically asking if there are protagonists who have speaking roles specifically when acting as protagonists, so no Tatsuya Suou or Maya Amano, but I accept characters like Kazumi Kiba, Akemi Nakajima and other characters who were introduced in spin offs or other media instead of just SMT and Persona. Vittorio Pugliese 18:21, August 10, 2017 (UTC) : All Protagonists of the Devil Children series have speaking roles. Digital Devil Saga 2 has four protagonists throught it: Serph, Gale, Sera, Serph again and then Seraph. Serph is the only silent one. G.A.S.A (talk) 17:29, August 15, 2017 (UTC) : Offhand, I know Majin Tensei doesn't have silent protagonists. Zettaizetsubou (talk) 06:36, August 16, 2017 (UTC) : And what about Kazumi Kiba, Akemi Nakajima and Ayato Katsuragi? Are they silent or not?Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 13:41, December 22, 2017 (UTC) : By the way, in Quantum Devil Saga Serph isn't silent, but this may have to do with the fact that the novel has nothing to do with Atlus (Serph is silent in the game, but in the novel he's surprisingly talkative for a Megaten hero, meaning that Yu Godai probably never wanted him to be silent to begin with) (please, don't ban me for this)Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 13:41, December 22, 2017 (UTC) :: Rule of thumb: silent protagonists only exist in games. If it's not a game they're not silent, even if it's an adaption of a game where they're silent (manga, drama CD, novel, etc.). A video game, however, may or may not have a silent protagonist (like Devil Children and Majin Tensei, as mentioned before). Nakajima isn't silent in the original novels, but he's silent in the game. Kazumi isn't silent at all because it's a manga. I haven't played Giten, but our wiki's article says Ayato is silent. G.A.S.A (talk) 14:42, December 22, 2017 (UTC) :: I think that Yu Godai actually intended for Serph to be a voiced character, regardless of the fact that Digital Devil Saga is a game or a novel. This is shown by the fact that Gale didn't exist in her original project and was only invented by Atlus's story writer to speak the lines that were supposed to be spoken by Serph and to make the story work without the need of Serph speaking.Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 20:52, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :: I can't wait to see what personality they'll give to Ren Amamiya (since he will probably speak in the anime, and not only the lines he has in the game)Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 13:32, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :: Please... start using the forums. And yes, it's obvious he'll speak. Crok425 (talk) 21:16, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :: In the end, Ren ended up being almost silent, with very few exceptions. He still speaks more than in the game, and some dialogue options from the game have been replaced by actual dialogue, but he's mostly a non-entity like in the game.Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 12:08, July 30, 2018 (UTC)